H2O Just Add the Next Generation
by melanshi
Summary: Our favorite mermaids have grown up, gotten married, and had kids! Join Cleo's children, Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron, Rikki's kids, Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie, Emma's girls, Kimberly, Madeline, Paige, and Marisa, and Bella's kids, Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, Cierra, and Alex as they live being mer!
1. Chapter 1 The McCartneys

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water but I _do _own Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Caroline, and Matteo.**

"The way they look at each other just makes me sick to my stomach!" Rebecca McCartney grumbled to her sisters Tess and Allie.

"Oh, c'mon, Becca!" Tess said. "She doesn't have kick-butt powers!"

Rebecca sat up. "I guess you're right."

Rebecca, Tess, and Allie were mermaids along with their mother. They were born mer. Their mother was made mer. Rebecca was like their mother: she could control water. Tess could heat water and Allie could freeze water.

"Yeah, Caroline can't control water!" Allie smiled at her sister.

"Or create wind!" Tess added, reminding Allie of Rebecca's second power.

"Yeah, maybe I'm not meant to be with Matteo." Rebecca laid back down.

"That's what I said when I nearly lost your father." Their mother, Cleo, had been standing in the doorway. "Come on, girls! How 'bout a swim?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Bennetts

**To RikkiChadwickH2O: This isn't it. There will be much more.**

**To YaleAceBella12: I will write more. Much more.**

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water but I _do _own Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie.**

Carolyn Bennett looked around her new house. It was her grandfather's house but Carolyn was glad he was dead. He had been a horrible grandfather.

"Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie! You'll be sharing a room." Carolyn's mother Rikki looked around the mansion. "I haven't been here since before I was married."

Her husband Zane laughed and kissed her.

"Ew!" The four sisters said.

Elise raised her hand to freeze Rikki and Zane's lips together but Carolyn made her lower it and led the girls to their room.

"What were you thinking?" Carolyn screamed. "You know Mom is a mermaid, too!"

"Carolyn has a point," Chelsea said. "Mom could just melt the ice."

"I hate Mom having the same power as me," Carolyn grumbled.

Elise had freeze, Chelsea could control water, Kellie turned water into gel, but Carolyn got stuck with heat. The same power as Rikki.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry this is so short. I'm trying to have each set of kids have their own chapter until they meet.**

**In the next chapter: Ash, Emma, Kimberly, Madeline, Paige, and Marisa Dove go horseback riding.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Doves

**I don't own H2O but I _do _own Kimberly, Spots, Madeline, Paige, and Marisa.**

Kimberly Dove stopped her horse, Spots, and waited for her sisters and parents to catch up.

"You're a natural horseback rider, Kimberly." Her father, Ash, kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, Kimberly," Madeline agreed.

"Ash is right," Kimberly's mother Emma said. "You're what this place needs."

Paige and Marisa gave their sister a don't-get-cocky look. Kimberly wouldn't. She was like her mom. She even had Emma's mermaid power: To freeze. Madeline could control water, Marisa could heat water, and Paige could turn water into gel.

"Mom?" Madeline asked. "Can we go for a swim later?"

"Yeah, please?" Marisa agreed. "Daddy could follow in a boat."

Emma looked at her husband and smiled. "Sure!"

**Next chapter: Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, and Cierra Benjamin have a race while their brother Alex records them. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Benjamins

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water. I own Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, Cierra, and Alex.**

Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, and Cierra Benjamin resurfaced at their family's boathouse.

"I totally beat you!" Cierra boasted.

"Nuh uh, sis!" Jacqueline protested.

"You're both wrong!" Brittany said. "_I _beat you."

"Only in your dreams!" Gianna laughed.

"I think Cierra beat you guys!" Their brother Alex added from the dock outside the boathouse.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're her twin brother!" Gianna made a face.

"You three get each other…" Cierra pulled herself up onto the dock. "…I get Alex."

Alex wasn't looking at them. He was looking into the distance.

"Alex?" Cierra asked. "Alex?"

"Get under the dock."

"What?"

"Get under the dock."

**Again, sorry for such a short chapter! Starting in the next chapter, I will have the chapters be longer.**

**In the next chapter, the McCartneys meet the Benjamins and the Bennetts. **


	5. Chapter 5 Joining Forces

**I don't own H2O but I do own Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Cameron, Alex, Cierra, Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie.**

Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and their sister Cameron (whose power is turning things into gel) knocked on the door to Cleo's friend's house.

A boy opened the door. "Hello?"

"We're here to see Bella and Will," Cleo responded.

The boy turned. "Mom! Dad! There's someone here to see you!"

A woman, probably Bella appeared, squealed, and hugged Cleo. "Come in! Come in!" Bella motioned to the inside of the boat shack.

"It's rarely changed since I was last here!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Yes," Bella agreed. "Alex!" She called upstairs.

The boy reappeared and looked at Bella. "What?"

"I'd like you to meet Cleo and… what are your kids named?" Bella asked.

"Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron," Cleo responded.

"This is Alex. He has a twin named Cierra and I have triplets named Jacqueline, Gianna, and Brittany," Bella said.

"Does he…" Cleo trailed off. Everyone knew what she meant.

"Totally!" Bella laughed. "I bet the girls are hiding because they don't know about you guys!"

"Is he one?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, although he hates it." Bella looked at her son. "He prefers to be the one keeping track of the races."

Rebecca saw a cup of water near Alex. She looked at her sisters and smiled. With a single move, Rebecca shot a stream of water at Alex.

Ten seconds later, he was on the ground as a merman. The McCartney sisters noticed his chest was bare while they had scaly bikini tops.

"Thanks a lot!" Alex said sarcastically.

At that moment, four girls, three looking like Bella, one looking like Alex walked in. When they saw their brother on the floor, Brittany raised her hand and splashed Rebecca. When she fell, Tess caught her.

"Seriously?" Rebecca asked Brittany.

Tess dried Rebecca off while Jacqueline dried Alex.

Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie were washing tables at their parents' café. It was a dangerous job for mermaids but it was faster with powers.

Elise would freeze the water until it cracked off the table. Carolyn would evaporate the water. Chelsea and Kellie worked as a team. Chelsea would lift the water off the table and shape it into something while Kellie turned the shape into gel and hardened it.

Just as they finished their last table, the Benjamin kids walked in with four other girls.

Carolyn opened her mouth then shut it.

"Carolyn, Elise, Chelsea, Kellie," Alex said, "Meet Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron."

"They're like us!" Jacqueline added.

"In which way?" Kellie examined her new hardened gel phoenix.

"They're mer," Gianna answered.

Kellie nearly dropped her phoenix.

"What powers?" Chelsea asked.

"Wait! There are four mer powers!" Cierra realized. "Freezies over here!" Alex, Allie, and Elise joined her.

"Hot heads over here!" Carolyn announced. She was joined by Jacqueline and Tess.

"Jellies here!" Kellie said. Gianna and Cameron came over.

"Water girls rock!" Brittany smiled. Rebecca and Chelsea agreed.

The thirteen kids looked at their power groups and smiled.

**In the next chapter, it's the first day of school! Meet Kim's twins Carly and Sara and Elliot's kids Austin and Tyler! Plus Kimberly sneaks away to do what? And the Jellies team up with Paige Dove for a Language Arts assignment but they're not happy about the subject Paige chooses…**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Day of School

**I don't own H2O. I own Rebecca, Carly, Sara, Tess, Allie, Cameron, Kimberly, Madeline, Paige, Marisa, Austin, Tyler, Gianna, and Kellie.**

Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a turquoise tiered lace top with an electric pink lace cami beneath it. She had on gray skinny jeans and tan cowboy boots. Around her neck was a purple rhinestone headphones necklace.

Satisfied with how she looked, Rebecca grabbed her multicolored zebra-print messenger bag with an "R" on it and headed outside to meet her sisters and non-mer cousins, Carly and Sara.

"What took you so long?" Carly asked. She was wearing her blond hair in a ponytail. She had on a short-sleeve polo and khaki skinny pants with silver ballet flats. Her messenger bag was multicolored with a "C" on it.

Sara stood next to her in a pink short-sleeve polo (like Carly's), khaki pleated skirt, and rain boots. Her backpack was checkered with lots of peace signs and hearts and it said "Sara Christina Laughland" on the pocket farthest from Sara's back.

One look at her cousins and Rebecca knew Aunt Kim had made them dress up.

Tess was standing behind Sara and Carly in a blue cami with a striped sweater with a thin rope belt on it. She had on flare jeans and gray slouch boats. In her hair were neon hair extensions and she was listening to music (probably Selena Gomez) through the earbud port on her leopard print backpack personalized with the name "Tess Danielle McCartney" (Aunt Kim had given her that backpack).

Allie wore a "Gymnast" crop-over tee with an aqua blue tank underneath. She had "Gymnast" cuff sweatpants on, too. Her blue high tops finished the look along with a white headband. Her backpack was polka-dotted with "Allie Tiffany Amber McCartney" stitched on it (Aunt Kim had a buy one get one free coupon).

Cameron wore a blue ruffle dress with a denim bolero. Her silver sandals and hoop earrings made her stand out. Especially with her brown hair pulled back. Her messenger bag was pink and loaded with sequins and had a "C" on it. She was smart not to use her "Cameron Brielle McCartney" backpack.

"Why don't you have the backpack Mom gave you?" Sara asked Rebecca.

Personally, Rebecca didn't want the whole school to know her middle name was Emily (**no offense to anyone who is actually named Emily. It was the first name that came to mind**).

Kimberly, Madeline, Paige, and Marisa had to listen to their two annoying cousins, Austin and Tyler Gilbert, all the way to school.

When they got there, the Dove girls were able to ditch the Gilbert boys.

Kimberly followed her sisters for a bit before she was able to slip away. She headed for the swimming pool.

"Kimberly!" Byron Meuser said when she came in. "Here to help?"

"Yes!" Kimberly said. "Just I'm allergic to chlorine. I can't go in the pool."

"Okay…" Byron jumped into the pool to join his son Riley.

When they weren't looking, Kimberly froze the water that came out of the pool and kicked it away.

The "Jellies" were in Language Arts when their teacher gave them an assignment: write a fantasy story. Since it was in groups of four, Gianna, Kellie, and Cameron teamed up with horseback rider Paige Dove.

"I've got the perfect idea!" Paige said. "Mermaids!"

"Mermaids?" Gianna, Kellie, and Cameron said together.

**In the next chapter, the full moon! How will the kids do? Will they get moonstruck? Will they find out about the Doves?**


	7. Chapter 7 Full Moon Madness

"Popcorn?" Rebecca asked.

"Check!" Carolyn said.

"Movies?" Tess asked.

"Double check!" Chelsea and Elise answered together.

"Food?" Allie questioned.

"Yup!" Kellie and Cameron responded.

They were at the McCartney's house. The McCartneys, the Benjamins, and the Bennetts sat together in the living room.

"Do we want to watch 'Ice Age' or 'The Lorax'?" Cierra asked.

Kimberly, Madeline, Paige, and Marisa were having their own sleepover at their ranch home. They had boarded up the windows and were playing Monopoly.

Madeline rolled the dice and landed on "Go to Jail". She sighed and moved her piece.

Suddenly, Marisa jumped up. "This stinks!" She screamed. "We're hiding like cowards!"

"Marisa, calm down!" Kimberly tried to get over to Marisa but Marisa held out a fist and burnt Kimberly.

Then she tore the cardboard away from the windows. The Dove sisters stared mesmerized at the moon. Then they pulled away.

The drinks in the room exploded and turned to jelly. Kimberly retreated to a corner shivering while icicles started to form in her hair. Marisa was sweating and starting to hallucinate. Everywhere drinks started shaking as Madeline giggled.

But Paige was gone.

Back at the McCartneys' house, they were playing Wii Fit. It was Rebecca's turn. She was a master at the tightrope.

Alex heard a sound from outside and walked over to the back door and opened it. Bad move. He saw the full moon. Captivated, he joined Paige outside in the water.

Back inside, Rebecca had just finished her turn and was sitting back down while Tess jogged. She looked around but Alex was nowhere to be found.

"Alex?" She walked into the kitchen. The door was wide open and the reflection of the moon was in a cup of water. Rebecca tried to look away but she couldn't.

Carolyn saw her fellow mermaid leave the kitchen area that she could see.

"Rebecca?" She walked into the kitchen the opposite way Rebecca had so she missed the cup. But she saw the moon out of the door. Giggling, she walked outside and dived off the dock.

**Ooooooooooooh! The next chapter is the events happening after the moon. And it introduces Allison Celentano!**


	8. Chapter 8 Allison

**To mjrocksstl96: I am going to make a list of characters now:**

**Cleo and Lewis McCartney**

**Rebecca Emily (controlling water)**

**Tess Danielle (heat)**

**Allie Tiffany Amber (freezing)**

**Cameron Brielle (gel)**

**Rikki and Zane Bennett**

**Carolyn (heat)**

**Chelsea (controlling water)**

**Elise (freezing)**

**Kellie (gel)**

**Emma and Ash Dove**

**Kimberly (freezing)**

**Madeline (controlling water)**

**Paige (gel)**

**Marisa (heat)**

**Bella and Will Benjamin**

**Jacqueline (heat)**

**Gianna (gel)**

**Brittany (controlling water)**

**Cierra (freezing)**

**Alex (freezing)**

**Kim Laughland**

**Carly **

**Sara Cristina **

**Elliot Gilbert**

**Austin **

**Tyler**

**Byron Meuser**

**Riley**

**Celentano**

**Allison**

**I am sorry if this is not the best chapter. I fell in dance class yesterday on my wrist so I can only type with my right hand.**

**I do not own H2O Just Add Water. I own Allison, Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Cameron, Alex, Carolyn, Kimberly, Marisa, Paige, and Madeline.**

Allison Celentano woke up to see four girls about her age, a man, and a woman.

"Where—where am I?" Allison asked. "How'd I get here?"

Three of the girls looked at the fourth one.

"What are you looking at? It was clearly not my fault!" the fourth girl shrieked.

"Rebecca! Tess! Allie! Cameron!" the man scolded. "It's not time to play that game!"

"Sorry, dear," the woman apologized. "We don't know how you got here. We don't even know who you are."

"I'm Allison Celentano. I just moved here from America," Allison said.

"I'm Cleo McCartney. That's my husband Lewis and my children, Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron," the woman introduced.

Allison then got a good look of where she was. She was in some sort of a cave beneath a volcano with a strange pool in it. Behind Cleo was an odd waterfall type thingy with blue crystals embedded into the stone.

"Well, Allison." Lewis checked his watch. "We should get you home now.  
"Where are we?" Allison asked again.

"Mako Island," Tess answered.

Allison tried to stand up but her legs hurt. Lewis picked her up and carried her out.

As soon as Allison left, Rebecca looked at her sisters. "Nice job! You almost blew our covers!"

"Girls!" Cleo said. "How'd she get here?"

"All we know is that Rebecca, Alex, and Carolyn were moonstruck last night." Allie shrugged.

"Wait! Rebecca can control water, Alex can freeze water, and Carolyn can heat water!" Cleo realized.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked. "That just makes a big storm."

"Have we ever tried adding gel to that?" Cleo asked.

"But everyone with gel powers remembers last night!" Rebecca pointed out.

"Emma…" Cleo whispered.

"Who's Emma?" the kids asked.

Cleo didn't respond. She just dived into the Moon Pool.

Ash, Kimberly, Marisa, Paige, and Madeline were outside riding their horses when a brunette woman walked up.

"Well, if it isn't Cleo!" Ash jumped off his horse to meet his wife's friend. "How are you doing?"

Cleo looked at the Dove girls. "Are these your kids?"

Ash nodded. "Kimberly, Marisa, Paige, and Madeline."

"I need to talk with you and Emma," Cleo requested.

"Sure!" Ash led her to the house.

Allison walked into the bathroom and locked the doors. She had been feeling dirty ever since she woke up. How had she even got there? She remembered going to sleep in her bed.

It didn't matter now. All that mattered now was a nice, relaxing bath.

Allison filled the bathtub and climbed in. It was so peaceful. Allison sighed and closed her eyes.

Something felt different. Allison opened her eyes and gasped.

Her legs were now a scaly red fishtail!


	9. Chapter 9 Pros and Cons of Mermaidism

**To ihatethisforevercutter14: In this chapter, Elise has a big part but maybe later on something can happen to her.**

**To mixaholic: I didn't put Allison's parents in because it will be a surprise who they are.**

**I don't own H2O. I own Allison, Elise, Cierra, Alex, and Allie.**

Allison scanned the courtyard for the one blonde she wanted to see.

"Elise!" Allison ran over to Elise Bennett.

Elise looked at Allison. "I'll see you guys at the beach later," she told Cierra Benjamin, Alex Benjamin, and Allie McCartney.

The three other kids nodded and left to their last class, PE.

"So what's up, Allison?" Elise asked.

"You're smart, right?" Allison asked.

"It's not something I'd brag about, but yes," Elise answered.

"And you're taking marine biology, right?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know anything about mermaids?"

Elise seemed startled. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm writing this story about mermaids and thought you might know something," Allison lied.

"I know nothing!" Elise said quickly and walked away.

"C'mon, Elise!" Allison ran after her. "You're acting like you're hiding something!"

Elise spun around. "Fine. Amermaidisawomanorgirlwithth etailofafishandthetorsoandle gsofahumaneachmermaidhasapow erthat'seitherfreezingheatcontrolli ngwaterorturningwaterintojel lytheyalsohaveasecondpowerth atcouldbesnowwindlightningor hardeningwaterintoacrystalli kesubstancesomearehalfhumanh alfmermaidandareeitherchange dinamagicalpoolorbecomeonebe causeoneoftheirparentsisonet hosemermaidstransformtenseco ndsaftertouchingwateroranoth erwetsubstancemermaidsareall ergictosomestuffinaftershave whentheysmellittheirpowersgo wildtheycangowithoutairforlo ngperiodsoftimeandswimatsupe rfastspeedsthereisafullmoone veryfiftyyearsthatcantakeawa yamermaid'spowersforeveriftheyareinama gicpoolatthetimeknownpoolsar einIrelandandatMakoIslandane clipsecantakeawayamermaid'spowersfortwelvehoursiftheya reinamagicpoolagainmermaid'swithlightningsnoworwindcanc reatemassivehurricanesmermai dsareaffectedbythefullmoonif theyseeitoritsreflectionthey gocrazyandmanythingscanhappe nandthatisalliknowaboutmerma ids!" Elise took a breath. "Any questions?"

"Uh… can you write that down?"

Allison scanned through the paper at her house later. Elise had said a lot. Maybe she was a… nah, she'd told Cierra, Alex, and Allie to meet her at the beach. A real mermaid would never do that.

The first thing Elise had written was that "A mermaid was a woman or girl with the tail of a fish and the torso and head of a human." That didn't really help. She already knew that.

"Each mermaid has a power that's either freezing, heat, controlling water, or turning water into jelly." Cool, a power! Allison decided to try freezing first.

She opened her laptop and searched "Hydro-Cryokinesis". That's what it was scientifically called.

Allison found a link to an article by some scientist guy. Lewis McCartney. The guy from the cave.

Allison clicked the link and a question popped up. It showed a picture of a blue gem. The question was: What stopped Eva's comet from hitting Mako Island? The answer popped into Allison's head even though she'd never heard of Eva's comet.

"The Tower of Light" she typed in. The question disappeared and the article popped up.

_Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water. A mermaid with this power can also freeze locks and electrical circuits. They can freeze people too. I have seen a mermaid freeze a person frozen solid. But they can also freeze a wetsuit to make a person unable to move. The second power for this is Cryokinesis, the ability to create blizzards. If you are a mermaid discovering your powers for the first time, the hand motion for Hydro- Cryokinesis is "stop". _

Allison noticed a cup of water in her room and held out her hand in a "stop" formation. Nothing happened. So she didn't have Hydro-Cryokinesis.

She decided to try controlling water next.

Allison searched "Hydrokinesis" on Lewis's website. She found an article and read it.

_Hydrokinesis, or the ability to control water, is the hardest power, in my opinion, to master. A mermaid with this power can create balls of water as well as blasting water at people. He/she can shape the water also. I have seen serpents, mermaids, and others created out of water. The second power is aerokinesis, the ability to control wind. The most popular hand movement is a little less than a claw. _

Allison thought that could be interesting. She did the hand movement to the cup of water. Again, nothing happened. She didn't have hydrokinesis.

Jelly was the next one. That didn't seem as interesting as hydrokinesis and hydro-cryokinesis but it was worth a try.

Allison found an article about gelidkinesis/mecokinesis/substanciakinesis.

_Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water into a jellylike substance. This is rare as I have seen it very few times. Gelidkinesis cannot stay jelly. Shortly after the mermaid loses focus on it, the substance turns back into water. Mecokinesis is the power to make jelly or water explode. It is actually quite humorous sometimes. Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water into a crystal substance. Unlike gelidkinesis, the crystal doesn't revert back into water. _

It showed a picture of the hand movement for these powers. Allison tried it out. Again nothing happened. That left one thing: heat.

_Hydro-thermokinesis is the most dangerous power. It is the power to heat and boil water. The mermaid with this power can also create fires. If you have this power be extra careful on full moons. The hand movement is balling a fist and keeping it a fist. The second power is pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. _

Allison knew this was her last choice. It had to work! She balled her fist slowly and…

The water bubbled!

The tied powers were pyrokinesis and electrokinesis, which she probably shouldn't try in the house.

What did Elise write next? "Some are half-human, half-mermaid. They either changed in a magical pool or became one because one of their parents is one. Those mermaids have ten seconds to hide after touching water or another wet substance." Okay, Allison now knew she had ten seconds to hide after touching water.

"Mermaids are allergic to some stuff in aftershave. When they smell it, their powers go wild." Okay, _really _don't wanna try in the house.

"They can go without air for long periods of time and swim at super fast speeds." Allison put that on her to-try list.

"There is a full moon every fifty years that can take away a mermaid's powers forever if they are in a magic pool at the time." Worry about that later.

"Known pools are in Ireland and at Mako Island." The pool! The one in the cave transformed her. She'll visit later.

"An eclipse can take away a mermaid's powers for twelve hours if they are in a magic pool at the time." It's only twelve hours. How bad can that be?

"A group of mermaids with lightning, wind, and snow can combine their powers to make a massive hurricane." Allison didn't know any mermaids with wind or snow. If she did, they were undercover mermaids.

"Mermaids are affected by the full moon. If they see it or its reflection, they go crazy and a million different things can happen." There wasn't a full moon anytime soon.

Allison jumped off her bed and went to the beach. It was time to explore Mako.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Updates may become rare because of school coming up, but I'll try my best! In the next chapter, Paige comes over to work on the project with the Jellies, but of course there will be mermaid magic!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Project

**I don't own H2O. I own Allison,**

Allison looked up and down the hallway. Her mother and father were at work but it would be safe to check.

Allison tip-toed out of her bedroom. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Making sure her mother wasn't out there, she ran down to the beach. She found and isolated cove and placed her things down on a rock. Then she decided to hide them.

Deciding to see if powers weren't a one-time thing, she balled her fist at the waves licking the shore. Steam rose from the water. Smiling, Allison stopped the steam and dived in.

"So what should we do later?" Kimberly asked Marisa and Madeline. They had just walked to the cove and hadn't seen Allison.

"How 'bout a hike on Mako?" Marisa suggested. "What do you say, Madeline?"

Madeline didn't answer Marisa question. She raised a hand and moved a rock. Behind it was a red messenger bag.

Kimberly walked over and grabbed it. "This is Allison Celentano's."

"We can't swim here at the moment," Marisa moaned.

Kimberly pulled out a piece of paper. "Guys? Come see this."

…

Paige rang the Bennetts' doorbell. She looked at the mansion. It was huge! It was hard to believe Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie lived there.

Mrs. Bennett answered the door. "Hi, you must be Paige Dove!" She greeted.

"Mom!" Kellie yelled from inside. "Send her in!"

Mrs. Bennett led Paige out back to the pool area. Kellie, Gianna, and Cameron were already out there, resting in the chairs. Paige walked as far away as she could from the pool.

"So what should the story line be?" Kellie asked.

"How about a girl—" Paige started.

"Who's a mermaid—" Gianna continued.

"Develops a crush on this guy—" Cameron added.

"Who's a surfer—" Kellie said.

"And the girl has the power to turn water into jelly!" Paige finished.

Cameron, Kellie, and Gianna stared at each her.

"What?" Paige asked.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Elise said from inside. Carolyn and Chelsea were working extra hours at the café. Elise had to work on homework.

Elise ran down the stairs and opened the door. Kimberly was there.

"We need to talk, Elise," Kimberly said without a "hello".

"Okay," Elise said. "About what?"

"She's right." Rikki came down the stairs. "With all of you."

**What will happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

**I don't own H2O. I own Allison, Elise, Kimberly, Gianna, Paige, Cameron, Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Carolyn, Chelsea, Madeline, Marisa, Jacqueline, Brittany, Cierra, and Alex.**

Allison swam around the ocean. It was awesome! The fish just acted like she was one of them and the dolphins just wanted to play with her.

She swam around some more. If she had some mermaid friends this would be the best day ever! Allison made a mental note to try to find some.

Allison then realized she had been swimming for thirty minutes and she didn't need air! She went up for air anyways. There was a fishing boat nearby. She should be careful. She'd only had her powers for a little bit. She didn't want to expose herself already!

Allison dived back under. She swam around a little more. There was a dolphin up ahead. She smiled.

The dolphin teased her around as she tried to play. Suddenly, it squeaked and swam away.

Allison watched the dolphin swim away. What was wrong? She turned and saw a fishing net.

She dived down to swim under the net but her red tail got cut. Allison tried to wiggle out but that only made her more tangled.

…

Kimberly, Elise, Gianna, Kellie, Paige, and Cameron sat down at the table.

"Explain this!" Kimberly handed Elise the note she'd found in Allison's bag. It was Elise's knowledge on mermaids.

"Uh…" Elise said.

"You already know the explanation." Rikki walked up. "Water affects all of you."

Kimberly and Paige immediately got up and tried to leave. Rikki turned and clenched a fist. Lightning struck in front of the Dove sisters.

"Who did that?" Kimberly demanded.

"Wait!" Gianna interrupted. "So you're saying they're…"

"Mermaids?" Kellie, Cameron, and Elise finished.

"How did you find out?" Paige asked.

"Like this." Rikki got up and dived into the pool. She came up with her tail.

Paige and Kimberly gasped and stepped back. Rikki pulled herself out of the pool and dried herself off.

"What are your powers?" Cameron asked. "Gianna, Kellie, and I have jelly. Elise has freeze."

"I have freeze and Paige has jelly," Kimberly responded.

"I'll have to introduce you into the freeze club," Elise joked.

"Wait!" There's more?" Paige asked.

"Rebecca, Tess, and Allie," Cameron said.

"Carolyn and Chelsea," Kellie answered.

"Jacqueline, Brittany, Cierra, and Alex," Gianna responded. "Yes, Alex's a merman."

"Madeline and Marisa are mer, too." Kimberly looked at Paige.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Everyone got up and walked over. Rikki answered it. There was a red-head there.

"Charlotte?" Rikki asked, curiously.

"Rikki!" Charlotte sounded panicky. "Have you seen my daughter? She went to the beach and hasn't come back!"

"Who's your daughter?" Elise asked.

"Her name's Allison," Charlotte answered. "Allison Celentano."

"I think I might know where she is!" Elise said. "Mom stay with Charlotte. Everyone else follow me!"


	12. Chapter 12 Saving Allison Celentano

**I don't own H2O. I own Elise, Kimberly, Gianna, Kellie, Paige, Cameron, and Allison.**

Elise and Kimberly resurfaced in the middle of the ocean. Gianna, Kellie, Paige, and Cameron followed.

"I haven't seen her!" Elise said.

"She's not at Mako," Gianna reported.

"She's not in the breeding grounds," Kimberly accounted.

"She's not in my backyard!" Kellie giggled.

"Why would she be in our backyard?" Elise screamed.

"Big fish coming!" The six mermaids turned to see a fishing boat. A net had a red mermaid tail in it.

Searching for Allison was pushed out of their minds. They dived under and saw that the mermaid was unconscious. Elise swam up and froze the ropes pulling the net up.

Meanwhile, Kimberly, Gianna, Kellie, Paige, and Cameron desperately tried to untangle the mermaid.

"This ones putting up quite a fight, sir," the fisherman said. "And the ropes somehow froze."

The boss came out and examined the ropes. "Interesting…" He looked up and nearly saw Elise. Luckily, she dived to the side.

"There's another one…" Elise winced. He must've seen her tail.

"That's my grandfather!" Cameron whispered as she came up. The others followed.

"We got her!" Gianna said. "She's alive but still unconscious."

The six of them held the red mermaid and swam past the net.

But, unknown to them, Cameron's grandpa had a camera and had taken a picture of them swimming away. Their faces weren't showing but their tails, torsos, and hair was.

"Extraordinary!" The fisherman exclaimed.

"Mermaids…" Mr. Sertori mumbled.

…

"C'mon!" Elise screamed. "Stay alive!" They were at Mako and all dried off. They had pretty much figured out that the mermaid was Allison. Elise, Cameron, Gianna, and Kellie explained them finding her unconscious on Mako the morning after the full moon. That pretty much explained that she was a mermaid.

Allison's eyes fluttered. The girls sighed in relief as she sat up.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"You fell unconscious underwater," Elise explained, covering her mouth as soon as she said it.

Allison got up staring in fear at each girl, backing up as she did. She spun and dived underwater.

The girls looked at each other and dived in. Their tails appeared and they swam out of the cave.

Allison was trying to swim away, very awkwardly. Elise swam in front of her. Allison eyed Elise's tail and copied the way she swam. Elise smiled and motioned for the others to follow.

…

Charlotte was trying to stay calm but she was really fidgety. Rikki handed her some water. Charlotte took a sip.

"Mom!" Allison burst into the room, followed by Elise, Kimberly, Paige, Gianna, Kellie, and Cameron.

"Allison!" Charlotte embraced her daughter. "What happened?"

"She was diving and hit her head," Gianna used the fake explanation.

"You're lucky we found her when we did," Paige explained further.

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled and turned to Rikki. "I owe you and these girls."

"That's a second," Rikki mumbled.

Charlotte smiled again and left with Allison.

"Allison's a mermaid?" Rikki asked.

"Yes," the girls answered.

**I'm trying to make Charlotte be nice here. Everyone seems to think that if she came back she'd be really mean. But what if she's nice? Has anyone thought of that?**


	13. Chapter 13 Danger Danger

**I don't own H2O. I own Elise, Kimberly, Allison, Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Carolyn, Chelsea, Madeline, Marisa, Jacqueline, Brittany, Cierra, Alex, Cameron, Kellie, Paige, Gianna, Carly, and Sara.**

**P.S. The text message at the bottom is not addressed to you guys. My name is not really Rebecca and I just made up the names they use in the text.**

Elise and Kimberly knocked on the Celentanos' door the day after Allison got caught in the net. Charlotte opened it.

"How's she doing, Mrs. Celentano?" Elise asked.

"Well," Charlotte answered. "Would you like to see her? She's in her room."

The two mermaids thanked her and went up to Allison's room.

Allison was lying down in her bed. She smiled when Elise and Kimberly walked in. "Can you close the door?"

Elise did. "Are you feeling better?"

"Are their any more mermaids?" Allison completely ignored Elise's question.

"It's a genetic thing," Kimberly explained. "The others are Rebecca McCartney, Tess McCartney, Allie McCartney, Carolyn Bennett, Chelsea Bennett, Madeline Dove, Marisa Dove, Jacqueline Benjamin, Brittany Benjamin, Cierra Benjamin, and Alex Benjamin. Those are the genetic ones. There are a few cases like yours, where they're transformed. That's Cleo McCartney, Emma Dove, Bella Benjamin, and Rikki Bennett."

"You'll get to meet all of us. We're having a meeting tomorrow at my house." Elise smiled. "But what's your power?"

Allison looked at a cup on her dresser. She reached out a hand and slowly balled a fist.

"Nice," Kimberly commented.

"Oh and one more thing…" Elise hesitated. "Remember how in my notes it talked about a full moon every fifty years that can take away a mermaid's powers?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom was a mermaid and her powers were stripped during that full moon." Elise looked at Kimberly.

"What?" Allison asked. "Why?"

"She wanted to strip Mrs. McCartney's, Mom's, and Mrs. Bennett's powers," Kimberly explained. "Don't tell your mom we told you this. Then she'll be onto you."

…

Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron were sitting in the family room working on homework when the doorbell rang. Allie got up and answered it.

"There's my granddaughter!" Mr. Sertori laughed as he walked in. "And how are my other, grandchildren doing?"

"Fine, Grandpa," Tess answered.

"It's nice to see you too, Tess," Mr. Sertori said.

"What did you come here for, Grandpa?" Carly walked down the stairs with Sara. They were staying over for the weekend.

"Come here." Mr. Sertori sat down on the couch. The McCartney children and the Laughland girls crowded around him.

Mr. Sertori pulled a picture out of his pocket.

Rebecca, Tess, Allie, and Cameron looked at each other. The picture was of Cameron, Elise, Kellie, Kimberly, Paige, and Gianna swimming away with Allison.

"See that, girls?" Mr. Sertori asked. "Mermaids!"

"I think the ones with orange tails are on big group like a school of fish!" Carly said. "They're carrying off the red one so that the red-tailed mermaids will surrender all their gold.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Maybe they're just trying to keep their kind a secret?" She suggested.

"Nah!" Mr. Sertori laughed. "I agree with Carly. Do you girls want to help me catch all seven of them?"

"Yeah!" Carly and Sara cheered.

…...

To: firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, irockthislife

From: REMember456

_do not go swmin! grandpa and cousins are searchin for us! starts 2day until further notice!_

_TTYL,_

_Rebecca_

**Duh duh duh! What will happen?**


	14. Chapter 14 A New Discovery

**I don't own H2O. I do own**

"Rebecca!" Sara walked into her cousin's room. "Where are you? We're going to start our mermaid hunt!"

Rebecca wasn't in her room. But her computer was on.

_To: REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy_

_From: irockthislife_

_r we still on 4 2day?_

_Allison_

_To: irockthislife, REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy_

_From: mrshyena75_

_Yea, but at the pool. the neighbors eavesdropped last time. thank god mom was able 2 convince them that it was just a coincident with the lightning bolt._

_Carolyn (mrshyena75)_

_To: irockthislife, REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, catchawavegirl5, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, mrshyena75_

_From: turtlecrush_

_OMG, carolyn! you guys have to be more careful! irockthislife, i'll pick you up later. so who's experimenting for the groups?_

_Elise Bennett_

_To: REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnot benjamin238, bluesky, freezetwinboy, irockthislife_

_From: freezetwingirl_

_i'll do it for the freezies._

_Cierra_

_To: REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, irockthislife_

_From: mrshyena75_

_i will represent the hot heads_

_Carolyn (mrshyena75)_

_To: REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, bluesky, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, irockthislife_

_From: loraxfan6345_

_jellies r my team_

_Kellie_

_To: REMember456, firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, irockthislife_

_From: bluesky_

_i will represent the water girls_

_Brittany_

_To: firegirl226, frozenallie, jellolover82, mrshyena75, catchawavegirl5, turtlecrush, loraxfan6345, ponyfriendkimberly, madelinedove, mergirl123, savetherainforests34, hothead, myfirstnameisnotbenjamin238, freezetwingirl, freezetwinboy, irockthislife, bluesky_

_From: REMember456_

_i think we can do it the normal route. leave now so we don't stop to play with the dolphins._

_Rebecca_

The last message was sent just five minutes ago. But what did the kids mean by there was a "coincident with the lighting bolt"? And who are the Freezies, the Hot Heads, the Water Girls, and the Jellies?

Something told Sara that the McCartney's, the Bennett's, the Doves, and the Benjamin's were hiding something.

…...

Allison and Elise swam into the Moon Pool. Allison caught some of the kids sneaking glances at her red tail.

Allison dried herself off and Carolyn dried Elise.

"So can anyone tell me how this all happened?" Allison asked.

"It all started many years ago," Emma started. "Three teens got stranded in the middle of the ocean. After one decided to take the boat out to the ocean." She looked at Rikki when she said that. "One decided to head up to get a cell signal. They had to cross a slippery waterfall. One of the said she couldn't and ended up falling backwards into a hole. The other two followed. They found this cave and saw that the pool was connected to the ocean. The one that had fallen into the hole first couldn't swim and was very nervous about swimming out of the pool. When the others got her in, the full moon came over the top of the volcano. The water bubbled and bubbles floated up to the moon. When the moon passed, the bubbles stopped. The trio swam out and got rescued by the water police. The next morning, one of them went for a swim at the beach. Ten seconds after she jumped in, she grew an orange tail. The second grew one in her bathtub. The third was walking through the park when she got hit with a sprinkler. You can pretty much guess what happened next."

"Long before that, a nine-year old girl was exploring in Ireland," Bella continued. "She found a cave. She felt… home there. The full moon came over and she grew a tail."

"Those three teens were Cleo, Rikki, and me," Emma explained.

"That 9-year old was me," Bella said. "The kids just got the genes of mermaidism."

Alex cleared his throat.

"Sorry, merfolkism."

Brittany, Carolyn, Kellie, and Cierra showed off their powers.

"So what happens when you combine all four?" Allison asked.

The four girls looked at each other and used their powers at each other.

A white circled hovered in mid air. Everyone stared at it.

"What is that?" Marisa asked.

Allison looked to her left. "Uh, guys?"

The others were still trying to figure things out.

"Maybe it's a movie about the color white?" Jacqueline suggested.

Gianna shook her head. "No, it's a white moon."

"Yikes!" Allison appeared in the circled and fell into the Moon Pool. She resurfaced a few seconds later. "It's a portal. There's another over there." She pointed to a white circle where she had stood.

"Well, that's one problem solved," Allie mumbled.

**Sorry, I haven't updated as often as I wanted to. I had to study for my French quiz.**


	15. Chapter 15 Farther Under

**I don't own H2O. I do own Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Cameron, Carolyn, Chelsea, Kellie, Elise, Kimberly, Marisa, Madeline, Paige, Cierra, Gianna, Jacqueline, Alex, Brittany, Sara, Matteo, Carly, Caroline, and Allison. (Yes! I did that off the top of my head! :-D )**

"One thing I don't get is why Allison's tail is red," Gianna said. "All of us have orange ones."

It was quiet in the cave for a second. Then Allison (who was still in the Moon Pool) spoke up.

"I got it! Mrs. Benjamin, Mrs. Dove, Mrs. McCartney, and Mrs. Bennett were the first generation! You guys are their kids so you inherited the tail color." Allison smiled.

"And your point is?" Jacqueline asked.

"I am the next generation. And since neither of my parents are a mermaid or merman—"

Rikki gave her a look.

"—at the moment, I got a red tail. Basically, the tail colors given by the pool change!"

"That makes sense by why you?" Tess asked.

"Huh?" Allison asked.

"Why was the portal drawn to Charlotte's daughter?" Tess restated.

"I don't know!" Chelsea said. "My brain hurts! I'm going to get a juice." She got up and dove into the Moon Pool.

…

"So these creatures are a menace!" Mr. Sertori told the café as Chelsea entered.

"Mr. Sertori, I think you are as crazy as I was when I was younger." Zane tried to stop Mr. Sertori. He looked at Chelsea for help.

Sara walked up to Chelsea. "Can I speak to you outside?"

The two girls walked outside.

"You're hiding something."

Chelsea looked to the café. "I am really thirsty."

Sara grabbed her wrist. "You're not leaving until I get some answers."

"Fine!" Chelsea stopped struggling.

"Where's 'the pool'?" Sara asked. "Carolyn told Allison saying that you guys were meeting at 'the pool'. You were part of that chat."

Chelsea glared at Sara. "You looked on her computer."

"Tell me where the pool is." Sara glared back.

Chelsea used her powers to turn the sprinklers behind Sara on. Sara let go and Chelsea ran into her parents' office, locked the door, and fell over.

"If I'd known you were going to collapse on my floor I'd put some mats down." Zane looked over his desk.

"Nice joke, Dad. Now I would really enjoy it if you helped me dry off!"

Zane walked over and helped his daughter get dry.

"They're on to us. Sara asked me about the Moon Pool and she said that she knew I was hiding something." Chelsea put her head in her hands.

…...

Rebecca was walking to school the next day when a black-haired boy with blue eyes walked up.

"Hey, Becca," he greeted.

"Sorry, I'm not talking to you, Matteo!" Rebecca started into a run.

"Becca, I'm sorry!" Matteo caught up with her. "I know whatever you're hiding is your business. Not mine."

"I tried to tell you millions of times but you wouldn't listen." She noticed Sara and Carly across the yard. "It's too dangerous now."

"What could it do?" Matteo asked. "Put you in danger?"

"Actually, yes!" Rebecca yelled.

"Hey, Mattie!" Caroline walked up and kissed her boyfriend. "Whatever, Rebecca."

Rebecca excused herself there.

…

"I thought I'd find you here." Allison swam into the Moon Pool.

"What do you want, Allison?" Rebecca asked, tracing her finger in the sand.

"I saw what happened today with you and Matteo," she answered. "Caroline's just a big jerk."

"You're point?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "You've got to move on, girl!"

"I guess you're right." Rebecca wiped a tear away. "See you later, Allison."

With that, Rebecca left.

**What will happen next? I will update tomorrow since I don't have school.**


	16. Chapter 16 Moonlit Night

**I don't own H2O. I own Rebecca, Tess, Allie, Cameron, Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, Kellie, Kimberly, Paige, Marisa, Madeline, Gianna, Jacqueline, Brittany, Cierra, Alex, and Allison.**

Allison was one of the first to arrive at the café. Carolyn, Chelsea, Elise, and Kellie were still cleaning off the tables.

"Hey, Allison!" Elise greeted.

"Hi." Allison looked around. "So are you sure no one else will be here?"

"Yup." Kellie and Chelsea created a mermaid crystal figure. They gave it to Allison**.**

"Okay, tonight promise not to get moonstruck," Carolyn said. "Mom told us that your mother got moonstruck on her first full moon. But luckily you only have one power."

"Fine," Allison promised. "Shouldn't we practice our math?"

"I'd love that!" Elise yelled. "What does the pi stand for?"

Allison rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Sara smiled from near the door outside. She was right. They had a secret. And it involved a full moon.

"Grandpa?" Sara called her grandfather. "We're going out to hunt."

…

Sara and Carly threw the net overboard. Brittany, Cierra, Gianna, and Jacqueline resurfaced.

Alex jumped off his father's boat and climbed up the ladder to the ship. He walked over to where his sisters were.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex hissed.

"The moon calls," Jacqueline responded.

"You should come, brother," Cierra said with a straight faced.

"The moon won't take me," Alex answered sharply.

"Then you are against us." Brittany raised a hand and the boat started to shake. Alex tumbled out of his hiding spot and fell towards Carly who had also fallen. Alex shielded himself from the full moon.

Brittany, Cierra, Gianna, and Jacqueline appeared out of some steam. They looked at Carly.

"You win for this time, brother!" Gianna hissed as she disappeared with the others into the darkness.

"What was with them?" Carly asked. "And why are you on the boat?"

Alex ignored her. He took out his phone and called Carolyn.

…

"It's 7,764," Allison answered.

"C—" Carolyn started to say but suddenly Emily Osment's "I Hate the Homecoming Queen" lit up the room. "Hello?" Carolyn answered it. "Alex? What? Slow down. I can't understand you! They what! Attack you? You're on a boat? With Carly? She's hunting—you don't have this on speaker do you? Okay good. She's hunting us! We can't! Just get off the boat and head to Mako! Bye!" Carolyn hung up.

…

Just as Carolyn hung up the boat started to rock. Alex looked up and saw a massive storm. He knew what was going to happen.

"Carly, watch out!" Alex pushed Carly out of the way of a lightning bolt. "Get inside and bring this boat to shore. I have a feeling that the girls aren't on this boat." With that he ran to the side of the boat and dived into the water.

Alex speed-swam to Mako. When he resurfaced in the Moon Pool, the girls were already creating a portal. He climbed out of the pool and froze the water off himself (a trick that even Emma couldn't do).

The girls started singing a beautiful song. Being a merman, Alex was immune to any siren's song but the red-haired boy who sleep-walked through apparently wasn't. Brittany grabbed his left arm while Cierra grabbed his right. Gianna and Jacqueline grabbed his legs. They all kept singing. They lowered themselves into the pool with the boy.

The moon came over and bubbled the pool. Alex sighed. Too late. There was now another merman.

The four girls brought the boy out of the Moon Pool. That's when they noticed Alex.

Jacqueline, Brittany, and Cierra brought their hands up. They levitated Alex high in the air as he screamed. They meant to drop him in the Moon Pool but accidentally dropped him on the sand.

Her twin brother being injured jolted Cierra out of her moonstruck state. Her mermaid sisters left but Cierra stayed.

"Alex!" She screamed. Cierra brought herself out of the Moon Pool and froze the water of her tail. Then she ran to her brother's side.

He was breathing but had a black eye and his lip was cut. His left arm was twisted in an odd way. And he was unconscious.

Cierra looked at the red-haired boy. He was soaked to the skin but had no real damage.

Cierra had only one option. She dived into the Moon Pool and swam to Mr. Sertori's boat.

"Carly!" Cierra whispered.

Carly walked over to the railing and jumped back. "You—you—you—"

"Please, Carly!" Cierra moaned. "Alex is hurt!"

"What are we waiting for?" Carly jumped into her boat and Cierra led her to Mako. Then they dived underwater and swam into the Moon Pool.

"Alex…" Carly stroked his hair.

Cierra helped carry him to the land entrance and climbed up. Carly helped hand her Alex. The two of them carried him through the harsh jungle and into the boat. Carly stayed with Alex while Cierra got the red-haired boy.

**Oh no! What will happen to Alex? Who is the red-haired boy? What will Cierra tell the others?**


	17. Chapter 17- Rain, Rain, Go Away

**I don't own H2O. I own **

Allison, Alex, Will, and Cierra were in the Benjamins' house. Alex had returned from the hospital an hour ago. The only major damage he had was a broken arm.

The red-haired boy Cierra had recognized as her cousin, Raven White.

Raven must've been a late sleeper. The kids got so bored of waiting that Cierra and Allison had taken a cup of water and were freezing it and heating it.

Suddenly, Raven moaned and Allison unfroze the cup as he woke up. When he sat up, he jumped back.

"It's about time you woke up!" Allison joked.

"Wha…" Raven trailed off.

"We found you on Mako," Cierra explained. "No idea how you got there."

"We called Aunt Sophie and she's coming." Alex looked at his cast.

Just then, Sophie opened the door. "Raven!" She hugged her son.

Allison tried to hide a laugh.

"What were you doing at Mako at midnight?" Sophie asked Alex and Cierra.

Allison glared at Sophie when Alex and Cierra couldn't respond. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Sophie realized that she should be and got up with Raven. As soon as she shut the door, Allison jumped up and ran out to Raven.  
"Raven! Wait up!" Allison called. Raven stopped as Sophie walked on.

"What do you want?" Raven folded his arms.

"If you have anything strange that happens to you today after last night, well, talk to me," Allison suggested.

Raven nodded and smiled. "I'm Raven."

"Allison." Allison smiled and left.

…

Cierra hesitated as she went to knock on the door to Carly's house. Should she do it? Maybe she should just go get a drink.

_No, Cierra, _she thought. _You're an awesome super powered mermaid! Carly's human._

Cierra knocked on the door. Carly answered. Her face was pale when she saw Cierra.

"You-you-you," she managed to get out.

"Yes, me," Cierra said. "And I think that it's about time we talked."

…

Allison walked up to Rikki's Café. She glanced up at the sky. It looked like it was gonna rain.

"Hey, Allison!" Carolyn greeted. "I'll be right with you. After I show _Raven _the ways around." She emphasized "Raven" and Allison noticed Raven near Carolyn.

"Hi, Raven," Allison said.

Raven just smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, Carolyn!" Kellie ran up. "I'll help Allison!"

Carolyn nodded and went to teach how to set up a table properly.

"Why is he here?" Allison whispered.

"His mother works here and one of our staff went to college," Kellie explained. "Now what'll it be?"

Before Allison could respond, thunder crackled outside, making the two mermaids jump.

"Are you short of anyone else?" Allison asked. "I'm probably gonna be stuck here for a while."

…

Cierra was careful not to mention the others, her powers, or the fact that she was born a mermaid.

Carly stared at her when she finished. She got up and grabbed a paper. It was the picture of Cameron, Elise, Kellie, Kimberly, Paige, Gianna, and Allison swimming. "Explain."

Cierra tilted her head a bit. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know any other mermaids." Cierra's mind scolded her for lying but she ignored it.

Suddenly, "Acting Out" by Ashley Tisdale filled the room. Cierra excused herself and answered her phone.

"Mom wants you home, Cierra," Alex said. "It's raining."

Cierra looked out the window. It wasn't just raining. It was pouring. "Alright, see you later."

Cierra looked at Carly. "I have to go. Mom wants me home."

Carly looked confused. "But it's raining."

Cierra shrugged. "That's the best time to swim."

The duo went downstairs.

"The quickest way to the ocean is out back." Carly opened the door.

Cierra thanked her and sprinted out to the ocean and dived in. An orange mermaid tail vanished under the water.

…

Allison served a drink to a teenager who was working on a science essay. The rain didn't seem to be clearing up.

"Raven your shift's over," Sophie told her son.

Allison froze. Raven would be going home. In the rain. She'd asked him earlier if anything new had happened and he had told her "no". He didn't know.

Allison looked at Kellie and Carolyn. The two nodded.

"Raven, stop!" Allison yelled at the boy.

"What?" Raven stopped. "Oh, hey, Allison!"

Allison wanted to say something but a raindrop from the roof interrupted her. With a quick move, she grabbed Raven's arm and pulled him with her into the rain. The two jumped into the water.

**How will Raven react to this?**


	18. Chapter 18- Raven

**To Waterlily2002: I'll make another list now. And don't worry if you're forgetting who's who. I had to write a list myself just to keep track.**

**Cleo and Lewis McCartney**

**Rebecca Emily McCartney (controlling water/air)**

**Tess Danielle McCartney (heat/lightning/fire)**

**Allie Tiffany Amber McCartney (ice/snow)**

**Cameron Brielle (gel)**

**Rikki and Zane Bennett**

**Carolyn Bennett (heat/lightning/fire)**

**Chelsea Bennett (controlling water/air)**

**Elise Bennett (ice/snow)**

**Kellie Bennett (gel)**

**Emma and Ash Dove**

**Kimberly Dove (ice/snow)**

**Madeline Dove (controlling water/air)**

**Paige Dove (gel)**

**Marisa Dove (heat/lightning/fire)**

**Bella and Will Benjamin**

**Jacqueline Benjamin (heat/lightning/fire)**

**Gianna Benjamin (gel)**

**Brittany Benjamin (controlling water/air)**

**Cierra Benjamin (ice/snow)**

**Alex Benjamin (ice/snow) *at the moment has broken arm***

**Kim Laughland**

**Carly Laughland**

**Sara Cristina Laughland**

**Elliot Gilbert**

**Austin Gilbert**

**Tyler Gilbert**

**Byron Meuser**

**Riley Meuser**

**Charlotte Celentano**

**Allison Celentano**

**Sophie White**

**Raven White**

**Susanna White**

**I don't own H2O. I do own Kellie, Carolyn, Allison, Raven, Alex, Cierra, Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany**

Kellie and Carolyn squinted as they tried to see through the rain. Allison had tried to stop Raven from getting wet and had bolted outside. The two sisters couldn't see her anywhere.

"Do you see them?" Kellie asked.

Carolyn shook her head sadly. It was too dark and rainy to see anything.

"You know what could help?" Kellie gave one of her rare mischievous smiles.

"I think you read my mind." With those few word, Carolyn brought her right hand up to her waist and formed a fist. In one sharp movement, she burst out of the fist.

Lightning struck somewhere on the ocean and loud thunder crackled. It gave the duo a clear look out into the dark.

"Look!" Carolyn said.

Just before the light faded, Kellie spotted a large ripple in the ocean.

The mermaids looked at each other. "The ocean." They said as if they were in sync.

…

The first thing Raven noticed as the bubbles faded was that the ocean was really pretty. Even in the dark, the little fish swam freely and the light played tricks on his vision.

The second thing he noticed was that something wasn't right. He shouldn't be able to see that clearly and where was that aching feeling for air in his lungs.

Raven panicked. He attempted to kick his legs to help him get to the surface but it wouldn't work. He wanted to scream "Help!" but he knew he couldn't.

As if a miracle, a hand grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. Raven took a gulp of air (even though for some reason he didn't need it) and stared at Allison.

The seriously red-haired girl let the rain fall into her hair. She didn't seem to care that it was getting wet. Plus she had jumped into the ocean with her clothes on. She seemed to be the exact opposite of his older sister, Susanna.

"Are you crazy?" Raven cried. "You could've drowned me!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Do you have a brain in that thick skull?" She knocked on his head. "Well, if you do, why don't you use it?"

"I am using it!" He growled. "Why don't you understand it?"

Allison rolled her eyes again. "You are nothing like your cousins." She placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him underwater.

…

Carolyn and Kellie ran up to their parents' office door and opened it.

"Hey, guys!" Zane greeted. Rikki smiled.

"Hi, mom. Hey, dad," Carolyn said. "Can you guys fill in for us? We need to make sure Allison and Raven made it to the ocean in time." She pulled on a rain coat and threw the hood over her head.

"Yeah, and if Sophie asks, her son is at the beach." Kellie put on her rain boots and grabbed a flashlight.

"Okay," Rikki said as her fire and Jell-O mer children ran out the door.

…

Raven tried to gasp but realized he was underwater and couldn't.

Allison did a back flip underwater, showing off her red tail. Her hair floated around her.

Raven stared wide eyed.

Allison folded her arms, flicking her tail back and forth to keep from sinking. She dove down and flicked her tail towards Raven. She swam below him.

Raven realized later that she did it purposely. But at that moment he was close to fainting.

When he looked down, he saw a red merman tail where his legs were suppose to be.

Allison swam upwards and Raven copied her swimming movement to the surface.

"What—" He began.

"You can't tell anyone!" Allison said quickly. With a sly smile, she added. "You wouldn't betray your own kind?"

"Guys!" Raven looked up to see Kellie and Carolyn.

"Let's go!" Raven whispered to Allison. He started to awkwardly swim away.

Allison caught him by his arm. "Stop."

The two Bennett girls crouched down and made sure they didn't get wet.

Carolyn looked at Raven. "When this rain stops, I'd like to see the tail." She smiled at Allison.

"You do realize you can't get out until the rain stops, right?" Kellie asked.

Allison gave a naughty smile. "Well, if we are stuck in the water…"

Kellie realized what she was about to do too late. Allison reached up with a wet hand and grabbed her bare wrist.

"Really?" Kellie asked. She dived into the water.

Allison burst out laughing at Raven's expression when he saw her with an orange tail.

Kellie started to reach for Carolyn but Carolyn said, "I'll just get in."

"A third mermaid?" Raven nearly shrieked.

"Out of like 16 merpeople," Carolyn muttered.

Raven didn't hear her.

"We can dry off in the Moon Pool," Kellie suggested.

Raven looked at her, confused. "Where?"

Allison rolled her eyes again and grabbed Raven's arm.

…

Cierra was sitting (as a human) on the sand of the Moon Pool. She looked up to the cloudy sky through the volcano.

_Rain, rain, go away, _she thought. _Come again another day. _

Cierra lifted up a hand. Maybe she could move the clouds away.

She quickly lowered it. Last time she used her weather powers, she'd hurt someone. More specifically, her twin brother.

Cierra stood up and decided to sing a song,

"_Rain keeps fallin' on my sidewalk_

_As I just watch you walk away_

_My mind keeps drifting backwards_

_To the time when you wanted to stay…"_

The song made a smile light up on her face. Singing always made her feel better.

"_But those days are know gone_

_Stolen from us_

_Replaced with bittersweet memories_

_That stab us with guilt…"_

A tear drifted down her cheek. She was glad that couldn't make her change.

"_Will you stay _

_For me_

_And let me in_

_Let me fall into your arms_

_Let me stay with you, baby_

_Please_

_Oh, please_

_Darling, please."_

"Nice song." Cierra jumped and looked to see Alex.

Alex smiled and closed his umbrella. "Mom knew you'd be here. She wanted me to find you."

Cierra sat back down and turned her back.

Alex knelt down next to his twin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't hate you because you hurt me."

Cierra looked up, surprised.

"I couldn't stay angry at my sister," Alex continued. "Siblings together?"

Cierra smiled through her tear-stained face. "Merfolk forever," she said, finishing the promise she had taken with Jacqueline, Gianna, Brittany, and Alex years ago.

Alex hugged his twin.

"Hey, hey." Alex and Cierra looked to see Allison in the Moon Pool with Raven, Kellie, and Carolyn. "I didn't know siblings still hugged!"

"Oh, please, Allison!" Cierra laughed. "Give us a break!"

Alex looked at Raven. "Nice tail."

Raven looked down.

The four merfolk pulled themselves out of the Moon Pool. Allison and Carolyn stream-dried their tails. Cierra froze the water droplets on Raven and brushed them off while Alex did the same to Kellie.

"How the… what the… I'm so confused!" Raven placed his head in his hands.

Allison got up and walked around her hangout. "Welcome to the Moon Pool," she said to Alex. The mermaid took off the crystal necklace that Will had made for her and fit it into a hole in the wall. She gripped another hole in the wall and gently tugged. A small rectangular section of the wall slid away. She reached in and pulled out a box. On a chain around her neck, hung a key. She gently placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. The box clicked open.

Raven walked over to her.

Inside the box were hundreds of photos of the group of merfolk at Mako Island. Some were taken before they all met.

Raven stared at them. "How?" He squeaked out.

"Well, most were born this way," Alex explained.

"You and me," Allison said. "We were both transformed." She pointed to the top of the volcano. "You see, when the full moon is directly above there, anyone in the Moon Pool becomes a mermaid." She looked at Raven. "Or merman."

"You left four people out," Carolyn said. "Mom, Cleo, Emma, and Bella."

Raven looked at her in shock. "My _aunt _is a _mermaid_! Since when?"

Cierra grinned. "Since she was _nine._"

Raven blinked. "Wow."

Allison grabbed his hand. "C'mon! I'll show you all the ropes!"

With that, the two merchildren jumped into the Moon Pool and took off.

Carolyn looked at Kellie. "Fifty bucks says that they become a couple."

Kellie raised an eyebrow.


End file.
